


7:18PM (I)

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ; ), ??? - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: chanyeol had the urge to drop it but he spread it open to see clearly, flush slowly rising up his neck, it's definitely lingerie or something. he had seen baekhyun flaunting the clothing when he was dared by sehun and chanyeol had to look away because he cannot control his morning boners.“um, is this yours?”jongdae shook his head, “that's yours, mine is more revealing.”“are we matching? is this your way of sealing our friendship?” he laughs, slowly putting away the lingerie.jongdae only wiggled his eyebrows, “go on and find out.”





	7:18PM (I)

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´థ౪థ)σ’`ﾞhbd jongdae ♡ (((joint drabble to the next one)))

chanyeol's had been simply lounging on his bed when jongdae came in after two knocks, it's not that long before he's doing something stupid. he listened to jongdae many times about buying some clothes but no one coming with him and the topic has been bought up again, but this time, it's different. chanyeol suspiciously eyed the bags of different clothing brands, even ones from the thrift store, that was dropped near his bed.   
  
“i need your opinion.”   
  
“why?” he laughs, “are you going to be wearing them to sleep?”   
  
“why not?” jongdae rolls his eyes, smiling. “these are just for the airport.”   
  
“okay, get on it then.”   
  
chanyeol noted that jongdae bought many coats and jackets even if winter season is still two months away, a lot of dark colors with his coats but bright jackets and shirts. he reached out to smack jongdae's butt at one point because of the skinny jeans he wore.   
  
“oh, i got this for you.” jongdae hands him a paper bag.   
  
“generous.” chanyeol mumbles, pulling out the clothing. “thank you, you're really ahead of the climate.”   
  
it's a maroon turtleneck that chanyeol can probably bury his whole face in when it gets too cold, he breathes it in before dropping it back down in the bag. jongdae stands at the edge of the bed with a smaller paper bag, smiling, “there's one more but it's for us.”   
  
“are you going to suggest wearing friendship bracelets?” chanyeol grins up at him, “i wouldn't mind.”   
  
“maybe. it's not exactly a bracelet and there's a lot of things in here.”   
  
jongdae plops down on the bed and rests his head on chanyeol's thigh, urging him to look inside. chanyeol stuck his hand in for the surprise effect and he immediately got curious, it's definitely the uncomfortable texture models wear in the runway.   
  
“did you steal from the mannequins?”   
  
jongdae bursted out laughing, “w-what? no! just pull it out.”   
  
and so he does.   
  
chanyeol had the urge to drop it but he spread it open to see clearly, flush slowly rising up his neck, it's definitely lingerie or something. he had seen baekhyun flaunting the clothing when he was dared by sehun and chanyeol had to look away because he cannot control his morning boners.   
  
“um, is this yours?”   
  
jongdae shook his head, “that's yours, mine is more  _ revealing _ .”   
  
“are we matching? is this your way of sealing our friendship?” he laughs, slowly putting away the lingerie.   
  
jongdae only wiggled his eyebrows, “go on and find out.”   
  
“i'm scared.”    
  
chanyeol bites his lower lip before reaching in again and taking out another lingerie, it is much more revealing, a mesh short that literally hides nothing, “you're shameless.”   
  
“doesn't it look cute?” jongdae takes it from him, inspecting the material, “i had to order it online and they absolutely look better than i expected.”   
  
chanyeol eyed  _ his _ lingerie, he knows it looks cute but it only looks good on models and people with plump bottoms. the other pokes his cheek and tells him that there's still more things underneath the white tissue paper, so he digs in and came up with two identical black chokers, a hanging metal ring in the front, chanyeol glares when jongdae's snicker.   
  
“that's how people will know that we're friends... you only ever wore thin chokers and i thought, what else could catch someone's attention? and bam.”   
  
“i'm not wearing this outside!” chanyeol throws it at jongdae's chest, now flushed to his scalp. “i'll let the fans go crazy on you only.”   
  
“well, it's not for the weak hearts of our fans.” he explains, taking off his shirt that made chanyeol's eyes widen. “i'll be changing in the bathroom, wanna come with?”   
  
“are you really gonna wear it now?” he grabs jongdae's wrist before the latter can walk away from him.   
  
“yeah, i wanna ask your opinion on it!”   
  
“and i also have to show you the thing you bought me?” chanyeol was on edge and embarrassed the whole time but it all vanished when jongdae put his hands on chanyeol's shoulders, wetly kissing his forehead.   
  
“yeol, i won't force you to do something you don't want to do. it's okay, don't worry your little head.”   
  
chanyeol playfully scowled, wiping off the spit that was left on his forehead before letting jongdae walk out of his room. he hasn't worked on his butt since he's focused on his upper body in this weeks workout agenda and hs still doesn't know if he's only showing jongdae.   
  
as if jongdae can hear his thoughts, his phone vibrated on the bed, ' _ i'm taking pics for the gc btw bc i told everyone i bought lingerie but i haven't told them ur also included so you can backout anytime :) _ ' and following a  _ 'i have other things that i bought from your wishlist, ur welcome :***' _   
  
amidst the mess of paper bags, there's one velvet blue box peeking under one of jongdae's coats, chanyeol places the box on his lap after he folded the coat. pulling open the lid, his eyes widened for the second time that night, a glass plug inside a transparent box; nestled in black cloth. he wants to tackle jongdae to the ground and choke him for buying him a plug, but also wants to kiss him because it's one that he'd always wanted but just never had the courage to put it on the cart.   
  
he checks their gc (which was a 'nsfw only' that chanyeol muted) and saw that everyone reacted to jongdae's message about the lingerie with hearts or likes. chanyeol made a frustrated noise, okay, he knows that everyone won't mind and will accept his gangly limbs in lingerie.   
  
probably will get compliments too.   
  
that made chanyeol scramble up to his feet and take off his clothes, leaving on his oversized shirt, he gives the plug a contemplative look but shook his head, soon/. he lets the lace shorts hug his hips, eyebrows shooting up because it's just the right size. chanyeol turned around in front of the mirror, looking over his shoulder, and sees that his butt actually looks great. it felt comfortable too, wow, chanyeol tries to pull down the hem of the underwear but it doesn't hide anymore skin.   
  
jongdae found him adjusting his junk and he jumps at the low whistle coming from the door, “what a great view.”   
  
“dae—” chanyeol choked on his spit when he sees jongdae's almost non-existent clothing. “you're not even hiding anything.”   
  
“that's the point, cutie.” jongdae wraps his arms around chanyeol's neck, smiling sweetly. “put the choker on me?”   
  
  
  
chanyeol had seen jongdae's dick countless of times but now it's just different to see his dick being confined yet still revealed, he keeps on glancing until jongdae laughs at him, kissing his cheek. he also couldn't resist the urge to kiss jongdae square on the lips after he clasps the choker on and jongdae looked pretty.   
  
“ _ cute puppy _ .” jongdae coos after he puts on chanyeol's choker.   
  
“this is embarrassing.”   
  
“yet you still wore this.” he pats the top of chanyeol's head, “i am proud of you.”   
  
“let's just get it over with.”   
  
chanyeol hides his face on jongdae's hair when they took a whole body mirror picture, he didn't want to look at the result so he just complied to jongdae about taking more silly and exaggerated pictures. he lies down on the bed and plays with his choker while watching jongdae bend over in front of the mirror, laughing at the overly sexual face he's doing.   
  
“can i take it off now?”   
  
“you might want to check the chat first.”   
  
well, chanyeol flushed at the reaction him and jongdae's image, even yixing commented about how his legs look longer but that he also wants to see Quality chanyeol butt. baekhyun was complaining that there's a lot of solos of jongdae but chanyeol doesn't have one.   
  
“what do you think?” jongdae climbs on the bed, lying on his front.   
  
chanyeol worries his lower lip with his teeth, eyes darting from his phone, jongdae, and the unopened box. he takes a deep breath before whispering, “i wanna use the plug.”   
  
  
  
jongdae gingerly fingered him and taking a few photos of chanyeol's debauched state, shirt now gone and leaking at the front of his underwear. he litters kisses all over chanyeol's face before pushing in the plug, humming at the latter's shuddery whisper of jongdae's name.   
  
chanyeol clenches around the plug while jongdae licks inside his mouth, his fingers clutching jongdae's hips then letting his hand drift to cock that's stretching the sinful material and it earns him a moan against their lips.   
  
  
  
“junmyeon called dibs.”   
  
“huh?”   
  
“he's ten minutes away.”   
  
“oh.”   
  
“yeah, your pretty ass did that.” jongdae smacks chanyeol's ass, gives it a light squeeze when the latter pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
